


Time Capsule

by theratchild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I guess I failed there on my part, POV Allison Argent, Piano, The Hale House, but no actual piano playing is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theratchild/pseuds/theratchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the few times she had been inside the burned-out Hale house, in those misplaced moments of lucidity during a fight or confrontation, Allison had noticed a grand piano in the corner of the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badcaseofcasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcaseofcasey/gifts).



> I would like to explain a bit of this, as well as myself. This isn't my medium. I rarely write, if at all. This might be my first and only actual fic. No beta, because I'm shy, so all typos and such and weirdness are my own. 
> 
> This was actually written in May 2013, so technically it take place before the events of Season 3. (This is very much like a time capsule. No editing has been done since May of last year. It didn't need it, I think.) It's a reflecting time for Allison, in a universe in which she and Scott get back together, but things are slower and quieter and more careful but still strong and loving. Onto the piano part. I swear, I SWEAR I saw a piano in the Hale House in a corner, and I would hug the person who could find me evidence of a piano. If I actually didn't see anything, then have a headcanon, I guess.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about rare pairs, even in general relationships. I just really like interactions, and I wish there were more amicable ones between Allison and Derek. I wonder a lot about what they would think, if they had more time and if she hadn't died. So this is my wistful look into that. There are a lot of thoughts of mine put into here, so that might be an explanation as to why it sounds weird at parts. But I hope you enjoy anyway, thank you~
> 
> (For badcaseofcasey, because she's my fic goddess, and I want to thank her forever for her fics, like the one she wrote about Derek and Allison post 3B. I love you.)

In the few times she had been inside the burned-out Hale house, in those misplaced moments of lucidity during a fight or confrontation, Allison had noticed a grand piano in the corner of the living room. Part of her would be confused at the sight, saying, “How interesting to see something so human in the home of a monster…” She couldn’t help but frown at the instrument. It was a little comforting and a little sad to see. At the time, she didn’t understand why it made her feel that way.

Whenever Allison thought of the house, she would see specific images. She would see the house’s skeletal frame. She told Scott one day that she felt like the house should be empty- no furniture, no inhabitants. Scott pursed his lips, and his brows bunched a bit. “I sometimes wish it really was empty,” he had said. He had bowed his head at that, and his hands closed into loose fists. No claws. Allison took one of his fists and uncurled it, holding it in her own. What went unsaid between the two of them at that moment was that they both wished the house actually full of people.

When she could get past the house’s exterior, her thoughts would go back to the piano. She’d sometimes fill in the gaps, one day pretending Derek was the piano prodigy or imagining it was Laura Hale. Allison couldn’t ever go through these thoughts without shutting them out completely for the rest of the day. They made her angry. At the time, she didn’t understand why it made her feel that way.

She doesn’t run to the Hale house anymore. Not since Kate died. Allison will go with Scott to meetings at Derek’s house, even though she still feels uncomfortable around Derek, even though Scott isn’t part of Derek’s pack. Allison still feels obligated to go. Maybe to elicit an apology from Derek, since he inadvertently was the cause of her mother’s death. Maybe to apologize to Derek for her own actions, as well as Kate’s. Neither ever looks at the other directly in the eye for too long. Neither ever says anything on the subject. What goes unsaid between the two of them, and everyone else, is that they have forgiven each other, on some level or another, because there’s really not much they can do about what has passed.

Allison knows in the back of her head that the Hale house’s crumbling structure mirrors its owner. She understands that now is not the time for Derek to fix the house, not only because they have more pressing matters at hand with each new and coming threat to their town, but also because Derek still has to come to terms with things within himself and out in his surroundings. To fix the house would be to move on, to truly accept a new family, even if he’s made a new one, even if he’s gained a new one. He still doesn’t really know it.

Allison understands now why the house, why the piano make her feel sad and angry. She’s angry that her aunt destroyed what once was there; she’s angry that humans are capable of such things. Allison shudders at the thought that man can be even more monstrous than the night terrors her family hunts. She’s sad that Derek had lost so much, but continues to hold on to what remains. It’s a desperate attempt to hold on to the world, as though the ashes of his childhood still define him. 

Yet she’s still comforted, and she knows why. The piano brought her closer to Derek in a sense. It reminded her that’s he’s still human. He knows loss, and he knew love. Not the love and passion that overcame him when he was fooled by her aunt, but the love and warmth that had his old house teeming with life. Maybe it’s the same love that keeps it, and perhaps its owner, standing today. Allison thinks that maybe the piano can be fixed up. If it can’t, then maybe a new one can take its place. She sees a bit of Derek in the piano. She doesn’t have to say it to anyone. She’s sure she could tell someone without really saying anything or much. But she does plan on suggesting to Derek to buy a new piano, or at least fix up the old one.


End file.
